Anthem's adventures
This story is written by Crystal This story is about a girl named Anthem Louis Crane, and her adventures in life. Prologue: Anthem Louis Crane has had a hard life. But things get even worse when she comes home to a certain surprise. With barely any relatives, a new born baby sister, and barely any friends, Anthem has to care for her tiny sister, figure out what happened to her parents, and find a home. Chapter 1 It all started June 19th. Anthem was out with her best friend, Eli. Both wanted to become newspaper reporters when they grew up. So they were visiting a crime scene with Eli's Aunt Jane, who was a reporter. They had been there for about an hour, learning what they could from her. When it was finally over, Eli and Anthem walked home. they had reached Eli's home, which was just down the road from Anthem's, when Anthem spotted flashing lights down the road. "Hey, Eli, look over there!" She said, pointing over to the house where the lights were. "Should we investigate?" She asked. " Sure! " Eli said. they walked closer, when it suddenly hit Anthem. "Eli! That's MY house they're at!" Anthem said, before bursting into a run towards the house. "Anthem, wait!" Eli called, chasing after her. Anthem skidded to a stop, next to an officer. "What happened? What's going on?" She asked, frantically. The officer turned. "And you are..?" " I'm Anthem Crane, and this is my house! Where are my parents? Where's Lucy? " She asked. "If your parents are Tasha and Aaron Crane, then I'm afraid they're gone." He said. " Gone? What do you mean gone? " Anthem said. "Like, they're gone, gone. Someone snuck in, and killed them. well, at least your mother. Your father was no where to be seen. We found your sister Lucy, alive, and hidden in a pile of blankets. Our best guess was your mother hid her, just in time. We're tracking down her murderer as we speak." He said. " Bu-but they can't be gone! " Anthem said, backing up, tears filling her eyes. "I'm afraid they are." He said softly. Eli, who had been listening in, wrapped his arms around Anthem. Letting her cry on his shoulder. "Do you know how soon you'll be able to find Mr. Crane, sir? If he wasn't seen, then maybe he's still alive and hiding?" Eli asked. "That is possible, but I can't say for sure how long it will take. What's your name? Are you a friend of Miss Crane's?" He asked. " I'm Eli. And yeah. She's my best friend. " He answered. "Do you know if she has any relatives?" The officer asked. " Yes Sir, she does. She has an aunt who lives in Colorado. But I'm not sure she'll take Anthem in. I'm afraid she's not a fan of children. " Eli answered. "Well, we'll find a new home for Anthem." He said. " I'm Officer Roland. " Eli nodded. "Where's Lucy, sir?" He asked. "Lucy was taken to the hospital to check for any injuries, other then the visible scratches." Officer Roland said. " Can we see her? " Eli asked. "When she's ready, yes. But you might need an adult as an escort." "I'll get my mom. Thanks for your help, Officer." Eli said, leading Anthem towards his house. "Its my pleasure, Eli. " Officer Roland said, smiling sadly. Chapter 2 Category:Crystal Category:Ongoing